nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikihack:Categories
A category is an automatic list of existing wiki pages, useful to both wiki editors and readers; it is useful for exploring wiki pages that have already been created. To add a page to a category, put a link like Category:Articles at the bottom of the page. (You could put it anywhere, but the bottom is best.) To only make normal link, such as Category:Articles, use Category:Articles with an extra colon before "Category". To move a page to a different category, edit the page and replace the Category:... tag with the one that you want to use. By convention, categories are named like articles, except that they tend to be plural nouns. Category descriptions If you try to edit a category page, you will only be able to edit the category description that appears above the list of articles. To actually change the list of articles, you need to edit the individual articles and adjust their category links. Sortkeys Each category page lists its pages in alphabetical order under first letter. It is possible to change this using sortkeys. For example, normally everything in Category:Potions would be under "P", because all of the articles start with "potion of": potion of enlightenment, potion of see invisible, and the others. However, using sortkeys, we can put the potion of enlightenment under "E" and that of see invisible under "S". The following code belongs at the bottom of its respective article: * Enlightenment * See invisible List of categories Current categories include the following. There might already be new categories that are not in this list. You can also look at the current category tree using (if your browser supports it). * Category:Articles root category for everything and miscellaneous ** Category:Community for articles about 3rd party events, creations, etc.; *** Category:Acronyms acronyms and initialisms, mostly redirects *** Category:Dudley's dungeon *** Category:Literature *** Category:Notable people *** Category:Patches *** Category:Public servers *** Category:Spoiler files for preserved spoiler texts *** Category:Tournaments *** Category:Usenet *** Category:Utilities *** Category:Websites ** Category:Development for C/UNIX/coding articles ** Category:Games for articles on other related games ** Category:History for articles on past versions ** Category:Items *** Category:Amulets *** Category:Armor **** Category:Body armor **** Category:Cloaks **** Category:Gloves **** Category:Helms **** Category:Shields *** Category:Artifacts **** Category:Artifact weapons **** Category:Quest artifacts **** Category:Unique items *** Category:Comestibles *** Category:Dwarvish items *** Category:Elven items *** Category:Item attributes *** Category:Materials *** Category:Potions *** Category:Rings *** Category:Scrolls *** Category:Spellbooks *** Category:Tools *** Category:Wands *** Category:Weapons ** Category:Levels *** Category:Special rooms *** Category:Dungeon features **** Category:Traps *** Category:Dungeon branches **** Category:Planes **** Category:Quests **** Category:Sokoban *** Category:Special levels ** Category:Licenses *** Category:NGPL *** Category:CWI ** Category:Monsters *** Category:Monster attacks *** Category:Monster attributes *** Category:Monster mechanics *** Category:Monster spells *** Category:Unique monsters ** Category:Pets ** Category:Religion *** Category:Gods ** Category:Source code for annotated source code *** Category:Annotations *** Category:Bugs *** Category:Deferred features *** Category:Hack 1.0 source code *** Category:NetHack 1.3d source code *** Category:NetHack 1.4f source code *** Category:NetHack 2.2a source code *** Category:NetHack 2.3e source code *** Category:NetHack 3.0.0 source code *** Category:NetHack 3.1.0 source code *** Category:NetHack 3.2.0 source code *** Category:NetHack 3.3.0 source code *** Category:NetHack 3.4.0 source code ** Category:Spellcasting *** Category:Monster spells *** Category:Spellbooks *** Category:Spells *** Category:Spell schools ** Category:Strategy for strategies: boulder fort, nurse dancing... *** Category:Cheating *** Category:Conducts **** Category:Untracked conducts ** Category:User interface *** Category:ASCII for ASCII characters *** Category:16x16 tiles for tile graphics *** Category:Commands *** Category:Messages *** Category:Options **** Category:Extended commands ** Category:Variants for variants of vanilla NetHack *** Category:NetHack brass **** Category:Extended commands of NetHack brass **** Category:Items of NetHack brass *** Category:SLASH'EM for things added to SLASH'EM but not in vanilla **** Category:SLASH'EM items **** Category:SLASH'EM monsters **** Category:SLASH'EM races **** Category:SLASH'EM roles ** Category:Wikihack for managing this wiki *** Category:Candidates for deletion *** Category:Disambiguation disambiguation pages *** Category:Featured articles *** Category:Function templates **** Category:Logical color templates *** Category:Images **** Category:Fair use **** Category:GFDL **** Category:Screenshots *** Category:Link templates *** Category:Pages to be merged *** Category:Rodney for content from Rodney *** Category:Skill tables for pages generated by Wikihack:Skill table generator *** Category:Stubs for pages marked ** Category:Your character *** Category:Attributes *** Category:Properties *** Category:Races for player races *** Category:Roles for player roles (classes) Only create a category page if the category contains at least one page or two subcategories, and if the category has the potential contain several pages or subcategories. See also * All pages (Category namespace) * list of all categories